<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Like There’s No Tomorrow by Horoprins55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270350">Love Me Like There’s No Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horoprins55/pseuds/Horoprins55'>Horoprins55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horoprins55/pseuds/Horoprins55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Edamura never asks for help and frankly, he doesn’t know how to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto &amp; Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto sighs when he sees Laurent’s face because Laurent would find him, he always does.<br/>“So what do you want asshole?”, Makoto mutters, sharp and irritated.</p>
<p><br/>“My, my Edamame, look what the cat dragged in?”.</p>
<p><br/>Makoto snorts, it’s not like Laurent is wrong. Things haven’t been going all that well for him since he parted ways with the conman... but like hell, he’s gonna mention that to the smug bastard. “What about you, you look like shit yourself”.</p>
<p><br/>“Had the streets of Paris made my sweet Edamame into a hardened criminal”, Laurent laughs and brushes over Makoto’s question like he does anything else directed towards himself.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m not here for that crap Thierry, I’m here to ask you for help”, Makoto sighs again. He knows he’ll get it, the man in front of him is so fucking into him that it’s sad. Virgin or not, Makoto knows when people are into him. Him being into any of those people, well that’s a whole other thing.</p>
<p><br/>“And you came all the way to find me”, Laurent beams, “my dear soybean, you can come to me for anything”.   </p>
<p><br/>“Stop talking with your dick”, Makoto growls, “you wanna help me or not?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes, yes of course”, Laurent waves his hand at something, “but you do know that everything comes with a price, right Edamame?”</p>
<p><br/>Makoto almost snaps, Laurent knows nothing and isn’t even trying to hide how big of a sadist he really is, he wants people on their knees, begging for it. Makoto knows that, has known since he tried to scam him years ago… and yet, the way Laurent playfully laughs his plea off, bruises Makoto to the core, deep enough to leave him speechless.  <br/>“Edamame?”, Laurent tries after a beat of silence.</p>
<p><br/>Makoto looks at him, straight into his blue eyes, and keeps staring, hoping that Laurent for once would fucking listen to him,  not just selectively hear what he wants, or brush people off, he  NEEDS Laurent, because he doesn’t know who else to go to.  <br/>“Listen to me you son of a…”, he starts but can’t finish his sentence as someone interrupts him, a sigh, familiar and annoyed.</p>
<p><br/>“What’s going on virgin, you look like shit”, Abbie looks over at Laurent and back at Makoto as the realization hits her. “What do you need?”, her voice is softer.</p>
<p><br/>“Just forget it”, Makoto bites back overwhelmed with emotion, “fuck off both of you”.</p>
<p><br/>“Edamame wait!”, Laurent tries but he’s caught off by Abbie’s flat hand as it returns to her side and the slap rings out in the alleyway.</p>
<p><br/>“Can’t you just shut up for a minute”, she snarls.</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t have to play my fucking hero”, Makoto mumbles, “ I don’t need protection all the damn time”. His voice hitches a little as he inhales, “I just need you to either help me or get the hell out of my life”.</p>
<p><br/>It seems to hit Laurent now too, he sees it before he hears it, Makoto’s glassy eyes are looking at him, the corners ready to overflow with fresh tears, and by the look of it, it's not the first time he has cried.<br/><br/>Laurent, the untouchable Laurent Thierry who has his shit together, who outsmarted dozens of people, who has no remorse for his crimes whatsoever is suddenly not able to do anything… he’s human, and it scares him more than anything else.</p>
<p><br/>“Makoto?”, after swallowing the lump in his throat he steps closer to the younger man, puts his hand on his shoulder as everything sets back to normal. “Tell me what happened”.</p>
<p><br/>What comes out is a sound Laurent will never forget, a guttural, heartbroken, desperate sound that turns into sobs and sniffs as the body in front of him moves closer, swings its arms around him, and cries and cries.<br/>The lump is back and it takes him a second to be ‘Laurent’ again. “There, there my soybean”, Laurent soothes and strokes the top of Makoto's hair with such care, as if he was a work of art.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto stirs when he feels a hot breath running down his neck, and he sits up limitedly, kicking his legs and hitting whoever was near him. It takes him a hot minute to realize, that Laurent is on the floor, hands on his face, and holding a swear.<br/><br/>“I’m so sorry”, he says and scrambles up to help him, “I didn’t mean to, I was just”, he stops, because Laurent just smiles at him, his face clearly in pain.<br/><br/>“That’s a mean kick you got there soybean”,  strained, he nasally laughs again, ”pretty sure you just broke my nose”.<br/><br/>Panicked Makoto digs through his bag, finds a roll of tape, and a can of 1660, fuck he wanted that for later. After chugging the liquid down way to fast he finds his hobby knife and within a couple of minutes, the makeshift cast is complete.<br/><br/>Carefully he plasters the cast to Laurent’s nose and even though the older man winces a couple of times, his blue eyes are focused on Makoto, He sees something in them, adoration maybe, whatever it is, it is creeping him out.<br/><br/>“I’ll get some ice and Panadol”, Makoto says when the proximity to Laurent, or the alcohol in his blood, or the thermostat or whatever the fuck makes his cheeks flare up with warmth, “just wait here”.<br/><br/>“It’s fine Edamame”, Laurent assures him “it's really not that bad”.<br/><br/>“But I hurt you”, Makoto says, “like physically harmed you, and what kind of”, he stops, Laurent is looking at him like ‘that’.<br/><br/>“What kind of what, my dear Edamame?”<em>,</em> <em>friend, partner, lover?  </em>Laurent flirts with the idea for a while before he smiles, “what is it you wanted to say?”<br/><br/>“You’re”, Makoto contemplates for a moment, “the person I feel like I can trust the most”, he decides, vague enough to mean anything and nothing at the same time.<br/><br/>Laurent’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and he almost jumps onto the younger man… only to be stopped by him.<br/><br/> But Makoto doesn’t scream, or swear or fight back, he just lifts his arms and tries to crawl into himself, and unlike last time, Laurent catches this right away.<br/><br/>“Edamame?”, his voice is characteristically stern, “you practically fell asleep in my arms yesterday and I never heard what happened”.<br/><br/>Makoto looks away and bites his lower lip, shit, of cause Laurent hasn’t forgotten about it.<br/><br/>“I just ran into some bad people, and I wanted you to kick their asses for me”, he lies and knows that Laurent isn’t buying it either.<br/><br/>“Okay”, Laurent stretches the syllables out while his gaze locks onto Makoto, “some bad people you say… care to elaborate?”<br/><br/>“They saw me at a club”, Makoto starts, “I mean it’s a pretty shady place, but I work there as a bartender and my shift was over and they just mugged me”, he tries to avoid Laurent’s eyes, but the blue of them in the otherwise white room draws him to them. “They took my money and beat me up, and then you found me shortly after”.<br/><br/>Laurent is quiet, awfully quiet. He sighs before lowering his gaze, “and that was all they did?”.<br/><br/>“Well”, Makoto fumbles with nervously with his fingers, his heart beating a tad faster, “they might have”, he stops and closes his eyes as pictures from the day before plays in his mind, and at some point, Laurent’s voice calling his name drowns in the heavy thud of his heartbeat. Everything is so loud and the bright white of the room wraps into a grey mass, the blue of Laurent’s eyes his buoy in the sea of darkness and tears he’s been holding back until now.<br/><br/>Something, he doesn’t know what gives him the strength to speak, just for a second.<br/><br/>“They touched me”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh, I can’t believe how nice people have been, I really didn’t think you would like it so much… so I just want to say thanks for the warm welcome into the GrePre ficdom &lt;3</p><p>Also, 1660 is the beer they use in the show and it’s based on Kronenbourg 1664, a beer that’s really popular in France.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did they do!” someone yells, and Makoto doesn’t have time to register who it is before his shoulders are gripped by Abbie and her face is in his, so close that he feels he can’t breathe. His body shakes and tears fall down his cheek. He wants to speak, but he can’t and Abbie just keeps screaming and screaming.</p>
<p>In his haze, he can see someone coming up behind Abbie, a blur with a red top.</p>
<p>“Now Edamura, look at me”, Cynthia says and he does, her voice is gentle and soothing, “you are having a panic attack, none of us are going to leave you, but we don’t know how to help you, so can you help us with that?”</p>
<p>Makoto nods, his breathing shuttered.</p>
<p>“What do you want us to do, Edamura?”, Cynthia starts.</p>
<p>“S… stay”, Makoto says shakily, he offers her his hand and hopes she understands.</p>
<p>She does.</p>
<p>“Good Edamura”, she praises “now I want you to tighten your grip for yes, and let go of my hand for no”, she takes his hand in hers and smiles “there, now I want you to take as deep a breath as you can… can you do that Edamura?”.</p>
<p>Makoto tightens his hand and fills his lungs with oxygen, holds it for a second, and exhales.</p>
<p>“That was great, you are doing great”, Cynthia tone is even, “do you need something else?”</p>
<p>He tightens again and looks a Laurent. He offers his other hand.</p>
<p>Laurent grabs it, a little too tight probably but now that his hand is intertwined with Makoto’s he intends to never let go of it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Makoto five painfully long minutes to calm down completely.</p>
<p>“Hey”, Abbie tries “sorry for making it worse and stuff”</p>
<p>Makoto shakes his head, “it wasn’t your fault, and I happy that you care for me”, he smiles and Abbie scowls and looks away.</p>
<p>He turns his attention to Cynthia, “thank you, it really helped… you’re good at it”</p>
<p>Cynthia makes an amused sound, “Thomas had times where things got hard, he taught me how to help him, I’m happy to see I could still put it to good use”, she lets go of his hand and looks out of the window.</p>
<p>Makoto is about to get up but something holds him pack, and when he looks, Laurent still has his hand in Makoto’s, his head down and shoulders low.</p>
<p>“Laurent, you can let go again”, he says, “I’m sorry if I spooked you,  but I feel a lot better now”.</p>
<p>Laurent doesn’t let go, and when Makoto tries to pull, he tightens even more than before.</p>
<p>“Laurent come-on”, Makoto tries “let me go!”</p>
<p>“Cynthia, Abbie”, Laurent’s tone is flat, “go figure out what you can find about the assault, ask around and don’t come back before you have something”.</p>
<p>They both nod and leave the room as fast as they came.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?”, Makoto asks and Laurent still doesn’t look at him, his grip still firm on Makoto’s hand, “I can't really go anywhere if you keep holding me?”</p>
<p>“You stay here”, Laurent almost whispers, “I don’t want you out there”.</p>
<p>“Are you really trying to get into my pants after what I just told you”, Makoto snarls, “I know Abbie said you did like planning with your dick, but I didn’t think she was right”…</p>
<p>“Is that what you really think of me?”, Laurent moves a little, closer to Makoto “do you think so little of me Edamura?”, his name sounds wrong on Laurent’s tongue.</p>
<p>Makoto sighs, “I… I don’t know… but you keep flirting with me, and I just don’t see why you waste time on me when you just do it for fun… no one could find me that interesting”</p>
<p>There is a hand on his cheek, icy blue eyes looking at him, parted lips on a gorgeous face, everything so close, so warm, so real… and whatever god that controls his fate, wants him to kiss the man in front at him.</p>
<p>Like gods decides how he feels. He laughs, low and full of unfamiliar emotions as he closes the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss is chaste, and it only lasts a couple of seconds. Laurent smiles as he moves away, a light pink dusted under his nose, it might be a blush, but it could also be irritation from the injury. Makoto isn’t sure and doesn’t really care, everything is too fuzzy to really care.<br/><br/>“Tell me, soybean”, Laurent starts, “what do you want <span class="u">me</span> to do, how can I help you?”<br/><br/>Makoto regains some sense and sighs, “I told you guys, I’m okay”<br/><br/>“I mean, how can I help you in the future, Edamame?”, Laurent smiles, patient and soft, and that feeling Makoto have had for a while now, amped within the last couple of seconds, manifests itself into actions, because Makoto knows, somewhere deep within himself, that this… this thing he has with himself, with Laurent, its fades, when the scam is over they part… and he’s not ready, so the least he can do is to make sure that their lips doesn’t part again, preferably never.<br/><br/>The thing about kissing; Makoto learns, is that getting oxygen into his lungs are hard when your mouth is plastered to another. Reluctantly he breaks the kiss. <br/><br/>The pink on Laurent’s face this time is not caused by the injury.<br/><br/>Laurent licks his lips, he smiles, smug and very much pleased.<br/><br/>Makoto wants to punch him, and then kiss him again…<br/><br/>Laurent just keeps smiling.<br/><br/>“Fuck you!”, Makoto mutters, and blushes red, hoping for Cynthia and Abbie to come back, just to wipe that smirk off the blondes face… and then maybe leave again.<br/><br/>After a beat of silence Laurent gets to his feet, fishes a phone from his pocket gives Makoto the same smile as before, and dials a number…<br/><br/>“Kudo”, he starts “I know it’s been a while, but I know that you are a confidence-man of the finest caliber”…<br/><br/>Makoto stops listening, it’s not a surprise that Kudo is in on it, the man is a good person, but he´s as shallow as the rest of them, and greed breeds like a bunny. Somewhere in his mind he knows that bringing him into this would be dumb… having Laurent and the rest of Team Confidence in on it is dumb, because what if they do not find anything? What if Makoto is just going crazy? What if?<br/><br/>“Are you done eye-fucking him already?”, Makoto hears Abbie grunt, and when he looks up at her all he sees is Laurent with an even more pleasing smile than before… and he´s really not sure who eye-fucking who.<br/><br/>“Aww Abbie, you could just ask, I´m sure Edamame wouldn’t mind that… we´re all friends here, right?”<br/><br/>Abbie is objectively pretty, her features still feminine even though she doesn´t act very lady-like, societal norms be dammed. She´s not his type though, not that Makoto has a type… Love and relationship isn´t really what he´s been using his energy on…<br/><br/>But… if he had a type?<br/><br/>Laurent is talking nonsense, and Abbie looks as uninterested as Makoto is confused, and before he can dwell on it a slender arm is around his shoulder, red strands of hair in his view, a soft voice by his ear.<br/><br/>“Are you holding up okay Edamura?”, Cynthia asks and Makoto remembers now that not that long ago he had a panic attack, and of course she wants to check on him. Did she just use his real name… again?<br/><br/>“Doing better”, Makoto says truthfully “…I’m not sure how to feel though”<br/><br/>“It's fine”, Cynthia assures him “I´m just happy to hear that you are feeling better”.<br/><br/>“Hey”, Makoto says quietly “thanks again”.<br/><br/>Cynthia just smiles and looks up at Laurent whose talk with Abbie has died down.<br/><br/>Laurent looks at her, questions in his eyes…<br/><br/>“Did you find anything?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHHHHHH</p><p>IM SO SORRY GUYS</p><p>Life has been crazy, but I'm back now, and just in time for Case 4!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cynthia sighs and leaves her hands from Makoto to massage her neck… “they guys we found seems to work for a gang called ‘Gillikin’… their leader is a woman only known as Mombi”, she fishes out a piece of paper from her pocket, opens it and hands it to Laurent “apparently they have started a war with another gang: ‘Emerald City’, where Mombi killed their leader, a guy only known as Pastoria” … “Pastoria ruled the underworld of the city and Mombi was a high ranking member until something made Mombi leave and eventually kill her old boss”<br/><br/>Laurent´s eyes are on the paper but he looks up as Cynthia pauses, and Makoto seems to think the same as him.<br/><br/>“What does that have to do with Edamame?” he asks, and as much as Makoto kinda wants to leave it as it is, he knows that that´s not going to happen.<br/><br/>“Apparently the ‘Gilli-fuckers’ were looking for new people, they don’t exactly get their money from working honest jobs, and trying to mug people is easier, and if they can pressure people to join by not keeping their hands to themselves, they have a sex-slave that works for them, keeping quiet in fear of their life”, Abbie might look stone-cold, fuck her resting-bitch face is really impressive, but her tone is far from it, murder rings in her tone, probably only stopped because Cynthia was with her.<br/><br/>“How far did they go Edamame?” Laurent asks, just as concerned as before, but more composed, still barely, “did they touch you…”, his eyes falls to his feet “down there?”.<br/><br/>Makoto has to think about it, it's still so fresh in his memory and his brave attempt to shove it all down regurgitates itself up again, his breath hitched, throat tight, tears dangerously close to spill… But he remembers to breathe when he feels Cynthia’s hand on his shoulder again…<br/><br/>“N…. no” he stammers, “they held me down and touch med chest… they were…” he takes another inhale “they were about too, but then they said something about a wizard”… “they left after that, and I guess I found you guys not that long after”.<br/><br/>Laurent is unreadable, he looks relives that the sexual assault hasn´t ended out in… well at least that didn’t happen, but the explanation just seems to fuel him, and if Makoto really looks he might be able to find anger in Laurent’s ice-blue eyes.<br/><br/>“Cynthia, Abbie”, Laurent says “you look out for Edamame, I have to call someone”.<br/><br/>Before any of them can respond, Laurent is out, phone to his ear when he closes after him.<br/><br/>The room is quiet and Makoto tries to make sense of it…<br/><br/>“You should take a bath”, Abbie bites “you reek of shit”<br/><br/>Its kinda rude, but also true, and it does its job, because it grounds Makoto and he nods <br/><br/>“H..hai”, he blurts out switching to Japanese and Abbie just stares him down…<br/><br/>“Edamame, your Japanese is so cute, can you speak to me in Japanese, please!”, Cynthia smiles like a sun and Makoto shift his attention towards her, still not sure how to react so, just like with Abbie he blurs a confused “hai!” and goes to the bathroom.<br/><br/>As he enters he sees that Cynthia is looking at him, asking him if he´s okay, he nods and she smiles again…<br/>Despite it all, he´s been lucky to be blessed with people like Cynthia and Abbie…his… friends?<br/><br/>He sighs, undresses, and sets the water on high, and as the boiling water hits his body everything becomes a blur as the steam envelopes him in warmth.<br/><br/><br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/><br/>Laurent looks at his phone, a name displayed… two letters, a number he doesn’t even know works anymore. He takes the chance, it’s his only chance…<br/>“Hey”, he starts as someone picks up on the other side… “I might need your help”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water melts his bones and Makoto lets the pain of the day wash away. He´s been close to dying a couple of times now, not just where people straight up were trying to murder him, but all of their stunts have been dangerous, and this still stings the worst. Nothing really happened he reminds himself, not really touching, no skin-to-skin contact, nothing that should crawl so deep under his skin. And yet, as much as he tries, while his body is slowly relaxing, his mind and heart can’t.<br/><br/>Fuck it all he thinks, fuck Laurent… not like that… definitely not like that.<br/><br/>And then he thinks about Laurent again, the kiss was nice, and for someone his age, he´s holding up pretty okay… Makoto might even admit that he´s a little handsome… okay a lot.<br/><br/>He looks down, the water running down his body, mostly relaxed… except in one place.<br/><br/>The steam is making him sleepy, makes him warm… makes him…<br/><br/>“Fuck it”, he says… he’s only human after all.<br/><br/> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>The line dies out…<br/><br/>He has a plan, he always does, and this time is not any different. He´s truly a wizard, somehow always knowing what's going on, and Laurent is sure that every stone he turns has eyes and ears. He didn´t expect anything else… whit a plan like that you truly need to have.<br/><br/>He walks down the street and sees a small place, it reminds him of Belgium and simpler times.<br/><br/>But times aren’t simple, nothing is, this whole thing is nothing but simple. Sometimes he wishes that what happened that day Hugo came into his life hadn’t led him down this path. If he had just accepted that what happened happened.<br/><br/>But… what fun would there be in that?<br/><br/><br/>Mobi is a beautiful woman, and as Laurent surfs the web for something on her, he can see why people would like to join her, everyone in their right mind would have a hard time turning her down, and Laurent is only above feeling the same because she hurt his soybean.<br/><br/>He´s in downtown Paris, the waiter of the café leaving with his third cup of coffee, he´s been told its last serving, the place closes in twenty minutes and Laurent isn´t closer to anything.<br/><br/>His phone call was short, no help there… keep to the plan, follow the gut feeling, don’t mess it up.<br/><br/>“It might take a while, but don´t worry about it”, Laurent says to himself and closes the computer, leaves more than enough for the waiter, and wanders into the Parisian night, knowing that the only way to get close to Mobi, is to find her himself.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mobi, despite her status, is not that hard to find all things considered. Laurent finds himself in a fancy club, decked with red and if there was anywhere Mobi would be, Chez Raspoutine would be the place.<br/><br/>He flirts with the doorman and gets in pretty easily. The night is still young, but despite that the place is full, bodies grinding up against him in a way he would have liked, wasn’t he looking for someone to beat up.<br/><br/>Looking around he finds the VIP area and knows that that’s where he has to go, but also, that getting in there will take more than just flirting.<br/>But before he can do anything about it he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears a woman say<br/><br/>“He´s with me”<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>After what feels like forever, Makoto shuts the water off, but rather than get out, he just stands there. His body is still sore but the fuzz in his head is less jumbled, the images of the attack still race, but not as fast and the blurry faces become clearer. But more than anything, the warmth of Laurent fills him with security he, if he really thinks about it, always has had. Ever since their first con, when he and Abbie were “shot”.<br/><br/>“Open up virgin!”, Abbie scowls “I need to pee”<br/><br/>Makoto sighs and gets in a t-shirt and boxers and opens the door<br/><br/>“What took you so long?”, Abbie says “you had a good jerk-off?”<br/><br/>Makoto flinches, he doesn´t blush, but his embarrassment is easy to read… “no, what made you think that?”, he stammers and gulps before he leaves the conversation entirely.<br/><br/>Abbie just glares at him, and he´s really happy that she decides to put it to rest there.<br/><br/>“Nothing wrong with that Edamame”, Cynthia chirps “if anything it’s a great stress-reliever”.<br/><br/>“Aaaand we are not going to talk about that anymore”, Makoto growls, but there is something familiar in the way both her and Abbie are teasing him, and that is, above anything, making him more relaxed.<br/><br/>“Is Laurent back yet?”, Makoto asks after checking the other bedroom of the hotel room “it's getting late”<br/><br/>Cynthia shakes her head “he´s not worth a lot, but he is determined to keep you safe…”<br/><br/>“I just don´t know why”, Makoto says, sitting next to Cynthia on the sofa “I know he wants to get in my pants..” he stops…<br/><br/>“And you wouldn´t mind that”, Cynthia teases.<br/><br/>This time, Makoto does blush “I told you, we are not going to talk about that anymore”, he sighs “but, what else is there, he doesn´t protect you guys… well not the same way at least”<br/><br/>“You are probably is favorite”, Cynthia smiles… “and you are fun to tease, so reactionary and innocent”<br/><br/>“And a virgin”, Abbie interrupts but shuts Makoto up with a glare as she continues “and that is why you are such an asset… you wanna see the good in everyone, and that makes is easier for us to get under the skin of the crooks we scam”<br/><br/>Makoto, looks at them both, and he wonders, if there is anything else, if anything cuts a little deeper than Makoto maybe wants it to do   </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my first fic in the GrePre fandom, and really one of my first fics in English, not BETA’ed so sorry for mistakes. Hope you liked it.<br/>Also sorry for the short chapters, I just like them like that ;p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>